Playing with Kitty
by ophidianpoet
Summary: Grimmjow is dragging his feet to reclaim his lost position of Sexta Espada. Ulquiorra gets designated to help him pick up the pace.


Grimmjow, the former Sexta Espada, wasn't feeling his most fierce. Being called, alone, in front of Aizen was enough to quell the flames of the most raucous hollows in Hueco Mundo. Worse still, that fox-faced bastard was draped around Aizen's shoulders like a sadistic mink stole. Grimmjow usually didn't mind taking up a lot of space or throwing his weight around, but with the austere whiteness of the throne room, Gin's venomous smile, and, most pertinently, Aizen's expression of fatherly concern, Grimmjow just wanted to get the fuck out of there as fast as he could.  
"Do you know why you're here, Grimmjow?" Aizen inquired. "No..." Grimmjow muttered, not meeting his creator's eyes. "No, _what_, little kitty?" Gin said teasingly, long white fingers playing across Aizen's collarbone. "No, Lord Aizen." he said with a growl towards Aizen's silver-haired subordinate. The ruler of Hueco Mundo looked down on him with a frown. "I'm disappointed, Grimmjow. You have been given ample opportunity to reclaim your former power, that strength you pine after. And yet, you have done nothing. Why?"  
Grimmjow was silent, glowering at the polished white floor. He had imagined his revenge on Luppi many times, replaying that girly little fucker's death in his head...but it was true. He had done nothing to reclaim his power. "I haven't seen the best moment to do it yet." he replied.  
"Do it...you mean kill Luppi?" Aizen asked with a knowing look. Grimmjow nodded mutely. "I see." Grimmjow couldn't tell if Aizen was pleased or unhappy with him. "Well then. Happily, your brother has agreed to assist in motivating you to action. You may come in, Ulquiorra."  
Grimmjow bristled, his natural reaction to whenever he had to look at the Quattro Espada's sad, stupid face. "Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra obeyed, shoes clicking across the floor. Grimmjow briefly wondered why his steps were so noisy, when Aizen nodded, and Ulquiorra demurely removed his uniform and hakama, revealing a pair of ice-blue vinyl high heeled boots reaching up to his thighs, and a matching thong. His face was expressionless as usual, soulless eyes watching Grimmjow twitch. He held a slim black riding crop, incidentally supplied by Gin. "Ah!" Ichimaru exclaimed. "Don' forget what I told ya, now. Gotta leash yer pet before he can play." "Yes..." Ulquiorra's pale hand dipped into the folds of his discarded hakama, retrieving a white leather collar with a little silver bell attatched to a chain. "No way in hell, bitch." Grimmjow growled, eyeing the implement of restraint. No sooner had the bitter words left his mouth, Ulquiorra had his hand around Grimmjow's chin, silently hammering him with spiritual pressure.  
"Ghk-" Grimmjow fell to his knees, straining against his brother's power. Glass-marble eyes regarded him impassively. Ulquiorra ran the crop down Grimmjow's bare chest, playing around the edge of his abdominal hollow hole.  
"Awright, that's enough from y-gah!" Grimmjow attempted to rise, but was held down by an unchanted bakudo. He curled on his side, wincing, arms bound behind his back. Grimmjow was able to look up and see Aizen smiling down at him, fingers crooked in a spellcasting gesture. His lips curled in a growl, earning him a kick in the chest from his brother. "Discipline him, number four. Let us know how it goes. Come, Gin." Aizen and his subordinate swept out of the room, leaving Ulquiorra staring sadly down at the captured cat.  
"You're fucking dead, you know that?!" Grimmjow spat as soon as his creator was out of earshot.  
"I would rather be dead...than powerless trash." Ulquiorra's wrist flicked, snapping the crop across Grimmjow's face.  
"Nng!" Grimmjow attempted to bite him, but was met with black-nailed fingers being shoved into his mouth. "I am to disciple you. Be still." Ulquiorra ordered.  
"Not on your life!" Grimmjow hissed, bristling. Breath heaving, the former sexta espada released his full feline form, pouncing on the scantily-clad Ulquiorra and raising a clawed hand.  
In that instant, Ulquiorra summoned his blade to his fingers, delicately sweeping it up underneath the cat's throat.  
"Hrrrr..." Grimmjow growled after a moment, retracting his claws and coming back to himself. "Tch, what did you think you were gonna do to me like that?" he sneered, adjusting his uniform. "Arouse you." Ulquiorra stated simply.  
"W-what?! Fuck you, I ain't gay." he muttered.  
"Do not misunderstand. You were to be aroused from the somnolent state Lord Aizen perceived. Not to do anything sexual." Ulquiorra explained, dressing himself again. "You have no reason to look dissappointed."  
Grimmjow simply glared at him until he turned to leave.  
"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said with his back to him.  
"Yeah, what do you want?"  
"...you're still looking at my legs."  
All Grimmjow could manage was an awkward "Shut up!" before running out past him.


End file.
